1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitter, and more particularly, a light emitter with a voltage dependent resistor layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light emitters are widely used in optical displays, laser diodes, traffic lights, data storage devices, communications devices, ruminating equipments, and medical equipments.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a related art packaged light emitter 100. As shown in FIG. 1, a light emitter 102 is packaged with a set of zener diodes 104 for releasing static electricity so as to avoid damaging the light emitter 102. However, the zener diodes 104 are connected when packaging the light emitter 102. Therefore no element is provided to discharge static electrically before packaging the light emitter 102. And the light emitter 102 may be damaged by static electricity before it is packaged. Further, the introduction of the zener diodes 104 will complicate the packaging process thereby incurring extra cost.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 shows a light emitting diode 150 bonded with a silicon doped diode 152 disclosed in a published U.S. patent application 2002/0179914. The silicon doped diode 152 is connected to the light emitting diode 150 with a covalent bond. The silicon doped diode 152 is used to release static electricity accumulated on the light emitting diode 150 to avoid damaging the light emitting diode 150. However, the covalent bond between the silicon doped diode 152 and the light emitting diode 150 is formed after the light emitting diode 150 is formed. Therefore the light emitting diode 150 may be damaged before the covalent bond is formed. And the covalent bond also incur additional expense to the structure.